Whispers in a Dream
by FoxFace1396
Summary: Roku sends his reincarnation on a six year mission. When Aang returns he finds a world on the brink of war. Now the gang must reunite to stop a new menacing villain. In a world full of evil, who knew that Aang's biggest challenge would be a love triangle?
1. Never Alone

**Setting: 6****th**** day on Kyoshi Island. 10****th**** day of a world free from war.**

**Hello Readers! You should be expecting updates regularly (within the range of 3 days to 1 week from latest chapter). This chapter is relatively dark, but the story will have comedy and those happy, fluffy moments you all love later on. It's rated T for now (earlier chapters are more K-ish, but that changes). Caution younger readers! I appreciate comments and such, though they're not required. I SUGGEST YOU MAKE YOUR OPINION KNOWN! It's my motivation… have the most fun you can while reading.**

**Your Fearless Leader,  
_Fox Face_**

_**Chapter 1: Never Alone**_

"Take me with you," she begged. When she came here she had already promised herself she wouldn't. She was strong. She didn't need pity. Not from him. All promises were erased from her mind, though, when she saw his face, stubborn and prideful. She taught him well.

They had had this conversation earlier, but she couldn't go down without a fight. The thought of going back home made her sick, and, no matter how many times he denied it, he needed her almost as much as she needed him.

As if begging wasn't enough out of character for her, the tears that followed were worse. It was like her to try to cover up the raving emotions that swirled uncontrollably inside her, but, though she fought it, they found their way out often. It was so unlike her that, for only an instant, his eyes showed sympathy, and he looked as If he was swayed… only for instant.

"No," he said sternly, turning his back towards her. _Crying?_ _That's not fair. It was hard enough when she WASN'T crying! _he thought to himself, _Stay strong, Aang. Roku's orders were specific. By yourself. Alone. _

"But Aang I can help! You _know_ I can!" she said toughening up and slightly raising her voice to commence the argument that was sure to follow. She wiped the tears away, regaining control of herself. She walked up behind him and wrapped her small, pale hand around his upper arm gently. Not that it was as easy as it was when they first met.

His muscles weren't the only things that have changed in the months since he came to save her from her prison-like home. _Like_, she struggled to find the right words for her incoming thought, _Like a knight in shining armor coming to rescue the beautiful princess to live their "happily ever after" …NO!_ she argued with herself, _I don't need a happily ever after. Katara's the real princess. No wait. She was the queen. Sugar Queen. And she got the brave knight, not me. Never me... Never. _Her heart clenched in pain. "Never," she whispered her voice cracking. Accidently stuck in her trance, she was still trying to convince herself of the painfully obvious truth.

"Never what?" Aang asked with genuine confusion. Grasping her petite hand in his own, he turned around to face her with one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Not wanting to tell him the actual reason for her random outburst (being jealous of Katara), she took a step closer, his radiating heat making her shiver with pleasure that she tried so hard to ignore whenever he was around. She then placed her hands on opposite sides of his face and pulled him down to her lips. Her original plan was to give him a peck on the cheek, but, due to her blindness, it landed on his warm lips. Light and sweet.

Instantly his heart rate quickened, and she, unaware of her slight slip-up, noticed. _Shit, I scared him! Of course I did. I'm not good at this emotion-into-action thing. Just look at what happened when I tried to do the same thing to Sokka! It turned out to be Suki. Ugh! One kiss on the cheek and he's already running for the hills? Jelly-boned wimp._

She silently waited for him to say something while her hands stayed in their place. When that moment didn't come she choked out a simple but heart-felt, "Please?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Toph. I have to do this… o-on my own," he stuttered, still in shock from her unexpected kiss. He, too, could feel her heart rate and was a little hurt at what he analyzed. Slow and steady. _Did she not like it? Maybe if I had another chance I could change her mi-WHAT AM I THINKING? _He mentally slapped himself. _Why do I even care? _

He paused to actually come up with a reasonable answer. After a moment of deep thought, he admitted it to himself. _Maybe I do care. Why? I have no clue. Could it be her smile? Her laughter? Her sense of humor, strength, or pride? Or are all those things what I desire in a friend?_

Temporarily setting aside his confusion, he noticed the fresh tears coming back to her gorgeously glazed-over eyes. They streamed out stronger this time though. Much stronger, and it made tears come to his own grey ones.

"Toph," he said cupping her face in his hands, mimicking what she was still doing to him. He then brought his head down to rest against hers. Forehead to forehead. "Toph, I know you don't understand. But I can do this alone. I _have_ to. It's my duty as the Avatar."

There was no response came from the small, blind girl. It was torture for him to see her like this. So much so that his heart felt like it would collapse under the intense pressure of seeing her in pain caused him. But he would willingly accept that pain times ten to see those tears disappear from her sea foam green eyes.

He hated saying good bye probably as much as she did. Why couldn't she see that? Or feel it. Or… whatever!

"You're wrong, Twinkles," she said with a calm anger staining her voice. She quickly removed her hands from Aang's strong face. He felt the cold sting of the night's sea breeze, but he didn't care. His hands only tightened against her cheeks as her soft fingers separated themselves from him. He was leaving the next day, and he didn't want the last words he hears from her to be spiteful.

Her voice turned from one of soft anger to loud and furious, and her tone only seemed to increase with each word as she continued. "I _do_ understand! I understand your mission of isolation, I understand why I can't come, _and_ I understand what's at stake!" she yelled enraged. "What I don't understand is why everyone here is affected by you being sent away for years except for YOU! Don't you care about who you're leaving behind? About _me_?" her voice grew quieter with the last two words, her emphasis recognizable.

Anger rose inside Aang, and his voice followed suit with Toph's. "You don't think I care?" he began. His hands left her face and immediately transformed into tight fists, and he squared his shoulders menacingly. "You don't think I tried? I did my best to persuade the spirits. I pleaded and argued for hours!"

"Aang, I-"

"I'm putting off starting a life and a family! I'm doing all of this for the sake of the world! I'm doing this for you! AND YOU DON'T THINK I _CARE_?"

Toph was taken aback by Aang's outburst. Fury and distress raged under her skin, but she didn't let it show. Her face was stiff and emotionless as she pondered Aang's words, one line sticking out to her the most. _He's doing this for me? _she thought_ …Or is he doing this for all of us? For Katara?_

Aang stood there absorbing her reaction breathlessly. He observed her face; her expression showed she was deep in thought. Her features soon altered to display a combination of grief and horror. She dashed from his side to the house they were all sharing on Kyoshi Island.

Their gang landed there after Zuko's coronation to figure out where everyone was headed now that the war was over. Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation for obvious reasons. Katara, Sokka, And Suki were going to the South Pole to help rebuild the two siblings' home. Toph's parents wanted her back in their Earth Kingdom abode with them. If she was going back to them, she never mentioned it to anyone. As far as they were concerned she was undecided. Aang wasn't certain either, but before he could stop to think, the decision was made for him.

He was to travel to the Air Temples and restore them to their former glory _alone._

Aang fell to his knees on the beach sand.

He had announced his departure from the gang already, and it did _not_ go well. Let's just say that their dinner hall is in pieces. Destroyed by sudden earth bended stone scattered erratically in every direction. He decided to talk to each individually to sort out all issues with his unexpected parting. Suki and Sokka were upset but understood. And Toph, well… you know.

Aang hid his face in his hands praying that somehow they could hide him from what lies ahead. The next person he had to visit- Katara. She hadn't acted as disturbed by the troublesome situation as a certain emotionally confused earth bender. At first he dismissed this as a difference of maturity, but he couldn't stop his roaming mind from being curious. _She doesn't lament what happened on that balcony in Ba Sing Se. Does she? It was almost a week ago and we haven't talked about it more than once. Maybe she's just too busy. We both are. Yeah, that's all. Busy schedules… _But the thoughts of Katara regretting their kiss kept flooding his mind. They just kept coming. And coming. And coming.

He tried to replace these unhappy feelings with thoughts of Toph.

He lay down on the sand and drifted to sleep, cradled by the sound of the never-ending ocean. He dreamt of Toph and her smiling angelic face, her laugh that burrowed its way to your memory for life, her piercing, pale green eyes._ Beautiful. _

But his dreams turned to a nightmare when images of her eyes, brimming with new tears, her once striking smile morphing, and her laughter turning to cries only stopping for a brief moment. She mouthed a single word. Then her voice was heard, cracking and frail, as the mysterious word slipped past her stunning lips.

"_Never_."

Never- it echoed in Aang's unconscious mind over and over. Finally it was put to rest by a blood-curdling scream filled to the rim with anguish. It shook him to the core, and he felt tears stain his cheeks at the sound of Toph's pleas for a savior. For him. But he couldn't move. He was being held back. Paralyzed by an unseen force that prized the sound of pain and thrived on suffering of the innocent.

And then everything stopped. And she was gone. He was by himself in the darkness. He wondered if this was what it would be like on his mission. Solitude. Quiet. The all to familiar feeling of being completely alone.

The silence was broken for only a second before darkness overpowered his senses once more. Nothing more than a quick whisper filled his ears to answer his unspoken question.

"_Never_."

**Looks like it's going to be a long night for Aangy. The morning ain't that great either, but you'll have to come back to find out why. What exactly was that "unspoken question" that's keeping Aang up all night anyway? We'll have to see.**

**1,808 words in this chapter NOT including A/N's. Hmm… Is that a lot? You know what? Don't tell me. I don't care! This was an ass-kicker anyway. But what I really want to know is what **_**you**_** thought of it. Review please! **

**Oh, yeah! And don't forget to feed your brothers ; )**

**Author of Your New Favorite Story,  
_Fox Face_**


	2. Toph's Party

**Hello again! I want to thank those who reviewed. Made me want to write this chapter faster! Amazing people you are! **

**Honestly, this chapter was hard to write. I'm better at emotionally depressed scenes so… bare with me folks. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Toph's Party**_

Aang's endless parade of nightmares seized to a much appreciated halt. He had never been so happy to wake up in the middle of the night by being dragged along the sea shell-coated sand of Kyoshi as the ocean's tide summoned him to the deeper waters. He scrambled to his feet immediately in a threatening water bending stance. Well, it could have been threatening if it weren't for the sea weed draped over his shiny, arrow-covered head. Aang groaned in frustration as he stood. He hurriedly swiped the dark green foliage from his head. Unfortunately, the smell remained.

He looked up at the waxing crescent moon and let out a long, uncontrollable stood there dazed as he tried to recall why he was out on the cold ocean shore in the dead of night. Confusion racked his brain with questions. Once his thoughts were in order and he was once again able to grasp coherent thought, it hit him.

Just like that every detail of last night poured back into his unprepared mind. The fight. The harsh words exchanged. The daunting nightmares.

_The nightmares!_ Sokka, Katara, and Zuko being taken from him to be tortured or killed. Those screams. And he wasn't there to help. Nope! He was off dusting Air Nomad paintings while Toph cried out for him. For the sweet relief that was death. He shook the terrifying thoughts from his head. He needed to know they were safe; he couldn't leave them unprotected. What would he do if the clear pictures that his inner-conscious painted were to become a reality. _Are these dreams a sign? Or am I just upset about leaving? I could really use some advice… Where's Iroh when you need him most?_

He was afraid to let go. After a year of traveling with them, he now thought of them as family. He could miss it all. Birthdays. Weddings. Becoming an uncle.

He sighed tiredly and wiped his hand down his face to remove the sand. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Toph awoke with a scream for the third time since she got home from her recent battle with Aang. Covered in sweat and salty tears, she recalled the all too real nightmares.

Aang struggling for his life. Losing his life. Giving his life for his "duties." His unfair sacrifices.

Who could blame her for worrying about him? She gets locked up in a Ba Sing Se prison for one hour!And she comes back to find him struck dead by Azula's lightening. _Death._ That seemed to be the reoccurring theme in her terrifying dreams.

She growled to herself in anger. She concluded that caring had its downsides.

Swinging her feet off her bed, concluding also that everyone was in there rooms sleeping except Aang. _It must still be dark out, _she thought_. _Her arms stretched above her untamed locks. She trudged out the door, not bothering to look in the mirror of her room. There was no way she could go back to sleep after hearing what her dreams wanted so desperately branded into her memory. She needed to unclog her jarred mind; she wanted someone to vent to. _I wonder if they have badgermoles on Kyoshi.

* * *

_

As Aang walked along the beach, he couldn't stop himself from letting his anger escape through his thoughts. He was angry with Katara for sending those mixed signals that drove him mad! He was mad at Roku for expecting so much of him! He was infuriated with Toph for forcing this painful guilt on him for doing his spirit-appointed job!

Avoiding the thought of Toph, he tried reminding himself what order he was going to visit the Air Temples in after he left the island. He approached a wide cliff as he went over his simple plan.

_Southern. Western. Ea- OW!_

Aang observed the object that was hurled at him as it sank into the wet sand next to his bare feet. He examined the small stone closely then heard the familiar sound of smashing earth. He gazed up to the top of the cliff that cast a shadow on the raving sea. _Toph?

* * *

_

Toph lunged forward, arms extended, her fists directing columns of obeying rock diagonally in a course leading to the ocean. Nothing cleared her mind better than practicing. Bending her element always felt right.

She remembered running away many times to the welcoming caves of her blind companions. Who apparently don't subsist on this island… Oh, well.

Toph had been on the overhang for a while and the sun was already beginning to uncover itself on the horizon, not that she could see it.

After bending herself breathless, she stood panting softly from the exercise in her usual untidy posture. Thoughts of Aang enfolded in her brain. Toph shot back into her horse stance, shifting her feet to their correct spots quickly. She angrily molded a statue of stone that vaguely resembled Aang. The only tells would be the staff in its right hand. It stood a few feet in front of her, blocking the slowly rising sun from sending its rays into Toph's useless eyes.

The rock dummy flew through the sky and into the nearby waters at an impressive speed as she thrust her palm in its direction. She listened for its _slap _as it landed in the water and instantly started cracking by being rammed into stones hidden underneath the ocean's surface. T he statue's shattered remains swarmed the nooks of the pointed rocks that lined the coast.

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" she asked annoyed, keeping her back towards him. She wasn't surprised by his sudden arrival. She's gotten better at detecting his light footsteps. Almost expecting them. Aang had been there watching for a while actually. And she was sure that he wasn't shocked to find that she knew he was standing there. He's known her long enough to infer that sneaking up on the Blind Bandit was a challenge.

After a long pause Aang gathered every ounce of courage he had and began his apologetic speech he'd been rehearsing, "I just wanted to apolo-"

"It's fine, Aang," she interrupted, "I was getting out of hand last night. I get it. I'm sorry." She clenched her jaw at the lie. Things weren't fine. She was as angry as ever, and it was all she could do to stop herself from tearing into him again. _He's leaving today, Toph. Don't waste your last morning hating him… Or at least don't let him see it, _she reasoned with herself.

"Oh, okay then." He wasn't sure what to say to that. Aang was expecting _some_ sort of retaliation. Some sort of sign that told him that she still thought she was right. That what she said last night was true. How Aang didn't care enough. He had told her the truth last night on the beach. Whether his heart quickened its pace or not, Toph was stubborn, and Aang was astonished at her unexpected statement. "Do you want to help me pack then?" he asked changing the subject. But the gnawing sensation remained when he felt whose heart rate had _actually_ changed. She wasn't sorry. Toph was lying.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning with Katara. She had met up with them during their walk back to the village. They were glad to have someone there to help ease the torturous tension between the two.

They helped him pack. Ate breakfast. Talked with both Sokka and Suki.

The time came for Katara and Aang's scheduled talk. Toph sighed and left the room quietly. She honestly hoped that Katara's would go better than hers did.

She walked through the small town with her shoulders hunched, not really thinking about anything. Not that there was a loss for topics. She could mull over where to live next month when the group goes their separate ways? _Hmm… Going home to my parents or freezing and blind in the South Pole? Both wonderful options. _

Toph wandered aimlessly through the forest until she stumbled across a small stone to rest on under a tree. She spread her feet across the ground, raking her toes through the soft grass, forcing her nerves to relax under the shade of the miniature oak. Before she knew it, the slumber she lost from the nightmares commanded her eyes to drift close, and she was asleep.

* * *

Aang was disappointed with his conversation with Katara. It was almost exactly like the one he had with Sokka, except for the kiss. Yep. A kiss right on the cheek. Damn those mixed signals. She had also pointed out his sea weed scented head.

Everyone came to the opening at the end of the main road where Appa was waiting for his passenger.

Aang scanned the crowd of Kyoshi citizens who had come to grant him luck on his traveling. His heart sank at the realization. His glider opened on command.

From the cloudless sky he had a good view of everything. Except Toph.

His search ended in the evening. Roku's voice called at him. Told him to leave. To give up and hop onto Appa's back. But every part of Aang screamed for him to stay and continue his pursuit until he had her in his arms. He told Roku and himself that he wouldn't leave. Toph hadn't said good bye. He suddenly didn't care that she wasn't sorry. He forgave her the second he discovered her mysterious disappearance.

It wasn't until the sun was replaced by the moon when Aang relentlessly airbended himself to the saddle on his flying bison's back after he hugged each of his friends one last time. They kept quiet about Toph not appearing. Understandable. He told himself that Toph would forget about their past and write to him. Suki, Sokka, and Katara didn't know what happened between the two benders last night. But Aang knew. He would always know. And it would haunt him for the next 6 years.

* * *

He would complete his tasks.

He would remember the greatest mistake of his life. Leaving without saying good bye. Toph didn't write. Not once.

On the rare occasions when they knew where to send them, the others would forward letters. He would here of upcoming celebrations or events that they wouldn't bother to invite him to. He could never go anyway.

Aang's appreciation for being remembered is what kept him from deteriorating. From crumpling under the weight of his responsibility. He did in fact miss birthdays and weddings. He missed becoming an uncle. But what hurt the most was missing Toph's party. Sokka depicted the details for Aang in a letter that he retrieved about five and a half years into his mission. He told of special entertainment, lavish furnishings, important guests, and he stressed the Earth Kingdom's lightly cooked desserts their servants offered. He would have given anything to be at Toph's extravagant party.  
Toph's engagement party.

**Uh-oh! Toph's moved on? Poor Aang.**

**Yes I know. Slow chapter. Sorry! But Aang's "good bye" chapter was always going to be a slow one. It had to be done. Forgive me? And before you point it out to me, I also know that I've barely mentioned Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Those of you, who are bored with the emotional baggage, just be patient. Stick with me till then readers!**

**Once again- Rate please!**

**Your Favorite Author,  
**_**Fox Face**_


	3. Wei Fu Yong

**Hi there. Loved your comments, readers!**

**The first two chapters were practically prologues. This is where the actual plot line becomes noticeable. **

**I had **_**completely**_** different plans for this chapter at first. So some things are going to be put off till the later chapters. I hope you all like this one enough to review! It's the longest yet!**

_**Chapter 3: Wei Fu Yong**_

Toph jumped from her bed and headed slowly to the exit of her bedroom. She made her way quietly through the halls of her home until she reached her front door, the light footsteps outside pulling her to open it. Toph twisted the knob with a grin plastered on her expecting face as the feet scurried away on the other side. She knew who they belonged to, and she knew who had left the bouquet of tulipa acuminatas. _Fen._

She lifted them from the floor and brought them to her nose. Toph breathed in the alluring aroma of the exotic flowers. She loved the scent of them. She had told Fen about her adoration for the colorful plants last night. But the colors were what she hated about the tulipa acuminates. Oranges. Reds. Yellows. She sighed inwardly.

That was all it took to bring back the unwanted memories. Just the very thought of the colors he wore. She wondered what kind of torture actually _seeing_ the colors would put her through. Toph was suddenly glad that she was blind.

She had no reason to complain. She had a comfortable house, a loving fiancé, a job that allowed her to do what she was devoted to. But there was something missing. Some_one_.

* * *

Aang found the statue of Avatar Yangchen that he meditated next to in his rare moments off. Roku had told him to make time to speak with him after sunrise. He finished his daily routine early that morning to do as Roku instructed. He got in a meditative position and summoned his past life. Roku seceded from deep within Aang's spirit in a blue blur and rested across from him.

"Aang, the time has come for you to leave the Air Temples," he began. Aang was used to this. He would be sent to the Fire Nation to help with rebellions, then shipped back to a different temple. It had become protocol. "You are needed elsewhere," he continued. "In the Earth Kingdom."

Aang's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't sure if he was pleased by the news or panicked. He hasn't been to the Earth Kingdom in years.

For some reason he thought that being the Avatar meant he would be traveling around the world. Meeting the people, showing up in public, and being social. But it seemed rare to get out of the Temples. He blamed his expectations on living most of his life as a nomad.

"North?" he asked referring to what region of the Earth Kingdom he would be staying in.

"South." Roku replied calmly. Once again, Aang was shocked. Kyoshi Island was in the southern territory of the Earth Kingdom. He recalled the letter he received shortly into his mission. Sokka and Suki live on Kyoshi! He could stop by there and visit! Aang let the news soak in his mind and smiled excitedly, but Roku's expression stayed tense.

"What is it, Roku?" he asked disappointedly, not sure what to expect. Roku knew that he wanted nothing more than to see his family. But the words that followed were nothing to smile about.

"I'm afraid that there here have been signs that point towards the beginning of a new war, Aang. You must find the source and put a stop to it."

"The _Earth Kingdom_ is starting a war?" Aang questioned, stunned.

"Not its highest government power, but there are said to be traitors within the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Aang had been assigned his newest mission. And he couldn't let the world down again.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir?" Fen asked his employer, panting. He had just run from Toph's home to make it to the last minute meeting he was called to. Fen wasn't supposed to _actually_ get close to the girl. It would make his task harder. But he couldn't help but be sucked into the tremendous drive of temptation.

He bowed to Wei Fu Yong respectfully, before he continued with a second question, "Is it about my task?"

"Indeed," he answered, his deep voice slow and intimidating, "The Dai Lee have been observing your work. It seems that you've been doing well. You've proven yourself worthy of our trust." Fen quietly sighed in relief.

Most Dai Lee agents were lost without Azula's inspiring control. Wei Fu, on the other hand, managed just fine on his own. No one could deny that his clever and stealthy mind and manipulative ways helped him reach his goal shrewdly. He took control of the Dai Lee immediately after their unexpected banishment and has been plotting ever since the end of the century long war. His plan was ready to be put into action; the only thing missing was someone to get close to their most threatening enemies and take them out without being suspected. That's where Fen came in.

He fit all of the essential requirements. He had things in common with Toph. Things like their age and element. Not to mention his skill for pinpointing someone's weaknesses. He's been doing this job for two years now.

"Miss Bei Fong will be attending a meeting in Omashu as Gailong's leading admiral tomorrow. One of my undercover agents has been captured there during a recent, failed assassination attempt of General Chi. You will be accompanying her during the interrogation. Make sure she doesn't find out who he is. Or who he's working for," Wei Fu commanded. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Fen responded promptly. He bowed again and left the room after being dismissed by Wei Fu Yong.

He walked to his home, trying to keep himself from thinking about his bride-to-be. _She's just part of the assignment, _he reminded himself. _ Don't get too attached, Fen. You know your destiny.

* * *

_

Toph strolled through the markets of her home town. Soon, she found a seat at her favorite restaurant, owned by her aunt, Shi Ru. She waited impatiently for someone to take her order, tapping the table restlessly.

"Good morning, Toph." Toph almost gagged at the voice coming from behind her. Shi Ru's newest employee, Jie. _It's always about hearsay and scandals with her. Not all the girls in this city live and breathe off of rumors!_

"I didn't come here for your gossip, Squeaky. I just want breakfast," she said nastily. Toph had always called her "Squeaky." Her name meant cleanliness so it seemed appropriate for her. You know. Like, squeaky clean? She was also quite the organizing perfectionist. In other words- Toph's complete opposite.

"Fine. What did you want to eat then, Mud Crawler?" she asked with a sarcastic sweetness incasing her voice.

Toph rolled her eyes annoyed. She ordered her meal and hoped that Squeaky didn't spit in it as she dug in hungrily. Afterwards, leaving a diminutive tip, she left for her home. When she got there she noticed a scroll, and she opened it in a hurry, feeling the official seal from Omashu.

Its contents causing an unwanted feeling of distress to flood her body. She was young for such a high-ranking official, but most were convinced that she was capable of the role. Including herself. As confident as she was, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She'd been working on discovering who was behind the uprisings after the war, and now an assassination attempt? It was either a giant step forward or a giant step backward in her quest.

* * *

Appa flew over the Earth Kingdom with Aang studying a map on top of him. They'd been flying for hours in search of Kyoshi Island. At first, he struggled with the map without Sokka, but years on your own requires a mind that's capable of reading a map. Aang spotted said island in the distance and his heart started beating faster in eager anticipation.

He had heard from Suki that they had two daughters. The thought of the once sexist Sokka residing in a house full of girls tickled him. There was a four year old, Mauji. And a ten year old waterbender named Sakari.

Aang didn't know much about the girls. Apparently, Sakari had been adopted five years ago by the couple. She was from the Northern Water Tribe. And both of her parents were killed in Zhoa's siege.

Aang's vibrant smile disappeared at the thought. A lot of people had suffered because of the terrible war. Another so soon would be disastrous. All the more reason for him to be at the meeting in Omashu that was to come the next day. It could lead him closer to succeeding.

He landed on Kyoshi, and a crowd formed immediately. Aang recognized some of the citizens approaching excitedly. One of them being Koko. Shaking hands and saying hello, he walked towards her. Aang was directed towards Sokka and Suki's shared home, and he dashed off, not able to contain the energizing thrill that bubbled inside him.

He slowed his pace when he drew near the door to the small house. As he was about to knock, the door swung open, and a small auburn haired girl stood in the doorway in Earth Kingdom colors. He guessed that it was Mauji.

"Hello," he started, shifting his weight not sure of what to say, "Are your parents home?"

"Yep! But they're having a wrestling match." Her voice matched her appearance. Small and fragile. But Aang had learned not to judge a person's full potential by looks.

He was about to ask why they would be wrestling and if he could join them in their home, but he didn't want to sound rude so he closed his mouth before the question escaped. Another small girl in green walked up behind Mauji. She had large blue eyes and brown hair that cascaded down to her slender shoulders. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. She remembered stories her parents had told about the Avatar, their adventures, and the war they put a stop to. Adrenaline coursed through her body just thinking about it. Sakari had always wanted to be a part of something huge and be remembered like them. She wanted to be a master waterbender! And then one day the _Avata_r _himself_ shows up at her door? She was at a loss for words.

Sakari stood gaping at him, and, though he had experience with this attention, it was always awkward. She briefly shook her head and took notice of the situation. She gestured for him to come in without thinking.

"Avatar Aang," she began, trying not to sound too excited, "Are you here to see my parents?" Sakari had been there for five years of her life, still remembering her real parents. But it felt to her as if the memory was slowly fading. Part of her was devastated by this. Yet another part of her loved the feeling of creating fresh memories with her new family.

"Uh, _Aang's_ fine, and yes. Are they here?"

"They're sparring in the back," she said pointing to the back door to their quaint residence. He smiled thankfully at her. Sakari took a long pause, her first instinct was to bow, but before she could he had already started towards the door. She followed, eager to see her foster parents' reaction to Avatar Aang turning up on their doorstep unexpectedly. Mauji had finally recognized him as the Avatar too, piecing together the strange man's arrows and her older sister's reaction. She raced after Sakari and Aang who had already made their way outside. She approached the group and saw her mother's face light up. Her father remained oblivious, his back turned to his old friend and his two smiling daughters. Sokka turned to see what his wife was staring at that was important enough to distract her from a spar.

Aang's feet felt like they were melted to the ground. He noted how much Suki and Sokka had grown. Sokka was beginning to take on the older look that his father, Hakoda, had. Suki's hair remained short and Sokka's was still styled in his warrior's wolf tale. And both of them were noticeably taller. Everyone stood there wide-eyed before Aang, being more prepared for the situation, bolted forward into the arms of his friends that, for so long, he thought of as family. Suki dropped her weapons and joined in immediately, tears threatening to burst from her shocked but happy eyes. Sokka remained still as he was smashed into a small group hug, assessing the circumstances further. Soon his mind sprang back to life from its state of disbelief.

"Aang!" he shrieked, his arms bolting upwards at the name before wrapping them comfortably around his wife and friend. Aang's smile stretched from ear to ear. He felt so content. So right. So_ happy.

* * *

_

"This isn't right," Fen said for the seventh time on their journey. "We've been here already… right?" Toph rolled her eyes in bemusement. They had already taken an Earth Kingdom airship over the mountains that separated the two cities yesterday evening. Toph had insisted that they leave for Omashu from there without an escort; sure that Fen could navigate correctly. She was wrong. Now they were lost in a valley somewhere.

"Doesn't _feel_ familiar," she said in reply, keeping her dead stare focused on the ground with her head bowed as she walked beside him.

"Hmm… Maybe if I turn the map this way…?" he trailed off, twisting his arms so the map was vertical. The three of them- Fen, Toph, and their ostrichhorse- kept walking until Toph's arm shot out to her left to stop Fen in his tracks. He looked at her questioningly as her other arm pointed in the direction of a small mountainous region far off to their right. Fen grinned at her and they recalculated the direction of their travels. Omashu.

* * *

Aang didn't want to leave. He was so happy learning about their post-war lives. Suki and Sokka's children were wonderful! They had their father's sense of humor and their mother's strength and pride. Aang jumped slightly at the muffled sounds that came from the back of Appa's saddle. He got up to examine the cause of the sounds when one of his few bags fell from the pile loaded in their normal place. The bag that fell left a window that revealed the embarrassed blush of Sakari.

She had covered herself with one of Aang's blankets to conceal the parts of her that wouldn't fit behind his bags. She had hoped that he had more, but she made do with what she had. While she was hiding there, Sakari tried to make her already small frame as tiny as she could. When she saw that she had been discovered she unraveled and waited for her punishment. Sakari knew she shouldn't have, but the perfect opportunity arose when they were all joined in yet another long embrace outside their house; she couldn't deny the wild urge for excitement.

Aang crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly and raised his brow. She took this as an invitation to explain.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your trip, Aang. I just _had_ to come! I haven't had a waterbending teacher besides the rare times I see Aunt Katara, and I'm almost eleven years old! All I know are the basics. I know I have this amazing power hidden inside me. But I still have no idea how to use it!" she finished her argument, sounding determined.

"Does Sokka or Suki know you're here?"

"I left them a letter. I can be back home in a week! That's all I'm asking for! Please, please, _please_?" she begged.

Aang looked at her big blue eyes and was immediately reminded of Katara. His arms left his chest, and he sighed, defeated. "Fine. Only one week though. And we're sending a message to your parents once we get to Omashu."

She flaunted a smile and thanked him over and over, promising that she wouldn't be a bother. Sakari jumped to him with her arms out. Another hug for an emotional day.

Later that day, Appa flew over the wall and they all landed in the spectacular city of Omashu. Aang airbended himself off of Appa's back, and Sakari found her way down clumsily, only to be sent back up by another blast of air. She sat in the saddle and pouted about not being able to go to the meeting.

Once inside, he saw all of the important officials invited to Omashu. General Chi, Toph, Admi- _TOPH? _

Aang's entire body froze. His entire _world_ froze.

**I KNOW I said there would be more Sokka, Suki, and Katara. There was just way too much information to tell. A lot of stuff was cut. They come back later so don't worry.**

**Sorry again. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**I did my best with the geological stuff. And yes, tulipa acuminates are real flowers, Look em up. They're rather beautiful actually.**

**Lastly, I know a lot of you are reading my story! But none of you are reviewing! Well, almost none. Thanks again those of you who did. Makes my day. Love YOU! All I'm asking for is a _little_ motivation from those who don't review. Without it I get in front of the computer, and I have this 'what's the point' feeling... You want me to update? REVIEW! _Please?_  
**

**Your Favorite Author,  
**_**Fox Face**_


	4. Threats

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Last chapter was a bit of a disappointment to me, but I worked hard on this one, so I hope you like it! **

**Review=Good Chapter. You see? **

_**Chapter 4: Threats**_

Fen looked back and forth between Toph and Aang. He knew that the two worked together to defeat the evil tyrant of the Fire Nation, so shouldn't she be happy to see him? Be jumping into his arms? At least saying hello? The scowl on her face told him that none of those things would be happening anytime soon. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he held his tongue.

The tension was almost unbearable. Everyone sat silently and stared at the Avatar who stood frozen in his place at the doorway. He didn't seem to notice any of them. He stayed fixed in his trance on Toph. Jealousy worked its way through Fen's system.

Aang's confusion was visible to everyone. But Fen could tell that there was so much more there. He was also scared. Overjoyed. Furious.

Darting back to Appa was his first instinct. But, after a while of looking dumbfounded, he regained a small amount of his composure. Aang forced his eyes to adjust back to their original size and hoped that they weren't giving away all of his emotions. He walked to an empty seat, not waiting to be introduced. He tripped over his own feet along the way. Aang blushed slightly and told himself that Toph hadn't noticed, though it was apparent that she had when he heard the slightest snicker from across the room. But, now in his chair, it was the last thing on his mind.

It made sense that she would be here. She would be perfect for interrogation, being a human lie detector and all. So why was he so shocked? Shocked, not only because she was here, but also because of how much she'd grown. How beautiful she looked. Even from the opposite side of the huge table he could see her beauty clearly. He saw her fully-developed curves. Her silky, black hair. Her eyes. Those long, dark eyelashes enhancing their shape and color through the bangs covering parts of her heart-shaped face. Everything was perfect. Except her smile was replaced by grimace.

It tugged at his heart. _Did she really hate seeing me this much? _He knew his question would go unanswered. It would be a miracle if she talked to him at all. Suddenly, he found himself asking what he did wrong. She was the one who didn't show up. He should be mad at her.

Aang spent the rest of the meeting scowling back at her. He didn't care if she could see it or not.

* * *

Toph could feel Aang's hard stare. It burned through her, leaving painful scars along its path. All the rage and hatred for him that she worked so hard to control in the past years was back. But she knew she was also glad to see him alive. And to have him here.

Toph didn't know what she was supposed to do. Tell him that the reason she didn't say good bye was because she was _napping_? That she didn't write because she was stubborn and stupid? She felt like such an idiot. She was so confused when it happened, and she was just as confused now. She feared the moment when they would first talk. It was all she thought about. If he asked for an explanation, she wouldn't have one for him. She wouldn't _ever_ have one for him.

Toph tried to regret the fight that night. The long sleep she enjoyed, only to be woken up by Suki's staggering shouts. The guilt and relief she felt when she found out what she had done. But for so long Toph thought that it must have been fate. That it was always meant to happen. Well, that's what she told herself at least. She stood from her seat abruptly when the summit was over. Fen followed her along with two other guards to the room where the questioning was to take place. She was happy to have something to take her mind off of her current predicament. And she was excited to let her anger out on evil, earthbending killers.

* * *

Katara made her way through the quiet city with a joyful skip in each step. It had been a good day for her, and being home would only improve her mood. It was dark, so most citizens of the Northern Water Tribe were inside with their families. Katara sighed. That was the only thing missing for her. A family. People to come home to after a long day's work. She tried to distract herself from the upsetting reality and keep her attitude positive.

She walked into her home which was decorated with furs that reminded her of home. She missed her family and friends a lot, but she knew where she was needed. It was time for the people of the tribe to realize the faults of their customs. Katara would make sure of that. She glanced to her left and for an instant saw the swift movements of a shadow before it disappeared behind her, out of her sight range.

She paused, and her brows furrowed with suspicion. Katara was alert and defensive. But before she could turn to investigate, two rock gloves came into contact with her. One grabbing the back of her parka, and another muffling her screams.

Déjà vu lead to the realization of who her captors were. She continued to kick and yell into the rock while her hands were confined behind her back, and her eyes were blindfolded. She was dragged to an unknown location and thrown roughly into a stone chair as her blindfold was ripped from her head, pulling strands of her messy hair with it. She blinked, easily adjusting her eyes to the dim candlelight in the small, windowless room. She narrowed her eyes at the two Dai Lee agents, breathing heavily because of her effort. She was enraged that whoever sent them thought that only two agents would be enough to contain her, but even angrier that they did.

They removed the glove from her mouth and she didn't bother screaming for help. They wouldn't have taken it off if help was close enough to hear her pleas.

"What do you want from me?" she asked with palpable fury. The two left her by herself in the room after one of them made a doorway in the wall.

Before the second agent left her, he turned and replied, "You are a threat to the plan." He slammed the rock wall, leaving Katara seething. She was once again enraged that they didn't think she required guarding. She felt a sharp sting to her pride as the situation sunk in. They were up to something and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Sokka walked along the straight paths of Kyoshi Island. He grumbled to himself. Suki had ordered him to find groceries, and he was in trouble for claiming that that was a woman's job. He carried the bags of vegetables as he paid the man at the stand and turned back in the direction of his house. He stopped walking and stood in his tracks, his instincts toiling rapidly.

Sokka turned quickly, his hand darting to the sheath of his sword. He brought it out halfway and its handle shattered the rock glove shooting towards him. He pushed aside his surprise and focused all of his energy and on the duo in front of him, already prepared in their earthbending stances. While one continued assaulting Sokka with gloves, the other lunged himself to the opposite side of him with the help of a rock column.

He continued to struggle with the two masters, until he managed to knock one out with a hard punch to the face. He smiled to himself after hearing a definite crunch from his nose. His celebration was cut short when the last standing Dai Lee agent came from behind and successfully grabbing Sokka in the same way their cohorts did with his sister. Sokka glared at him while he detained his hands and pulled him away.

"You are a threat to the plan," he stated simply, but his calm attitude came to an end. Sokka smiled under the stone as he looked up to see a Kyoshi warrior in a menacing fighting stance, startling the Dai Lee agent into a stance of his own. She had been shopping as well, and was the only one who didn't flea at the beginning of the battle.

Sokka watched helplessly as she thrashed about with the other warrior. After what seemed like hours, the man dropped with a thud. She ran to him, panting and sweat running her makeup down her face. Sokka rolled over so she could break the tight hold of the earth with her sword. He immediately flew his hands to his mouth and tugged at the irritating bind. It stood locked to his face and he gave a quick nod to the warrior who saved him. She gave him a regretful look and broke the stone like she did with the one on his wrists. He winced in pain as blood started running down his lip from the required blow to the face.

Before he could thank her for her hard work, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in comprehension. She looked at him questioningly.

"Suki," he said knowingly, just above a whisper. The mysterious warrior's face followed suit with his, and they both sprinted to Sokka's home. He took the lead determinedly, and reached his home first, only to find it wrecked and his wife gone. He fell to his knees. Sokka stopped thinking about the things that were clogging his mind earlier that day. The message that was sent, telling him of Sakari running away. Being sent to buy groceries. The only thing on his mind was where Suki might be. And what he would give to have her back.

Sokka lifted his head at the sound of quiet whimpering. He ran to Mauji, who lay huddled in the corner, frightened to tears. He wrapped her in his arms as the Kyoshi warrior stumbled in, out of breath. She took one look around, and then scurried off to find the other combatants of her home island. The Dai Lee was back, and they were picking off their threats one by one.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, there is someone here who requests your presence," the servant declared. Zuko removed the headdress that symbolized his royal position and ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. He had been overwhelmed by his job lately, but he nodded for the servant to escort the visitor in anyway. He felt relieved but anxious at the sight of who it was.

"Please tell me you've brought me good news," he pleaded desperately.

"Yes, my lord," Wei Fu Yong said as he bowed to Zuko respectfully, "the plan is working perfectly."

* * *

Fen observed Toph as she easily intimidated the undercover Dai Lee agent.

"Basically, our case against you is really strong," she began calmly as she paced back and forth in front of him. "It's no longer a question of whether your guilty-It's a question of what we're going to do about it. This is your last chance to get the right information to me before we decide on your level of penalty."

No reply came from the suspect. He just stared down at the floor beneath him. He had been told that, if he was caught, not to tell them anything. And so far, he was doing a good job at it.

"Who sent you?" Toph persisted. Still no reply. "Are you ready to welcome martyrdom for the sake of your leader?" she asked in disbelief.

"It would be an honorable death," he said finally. "I would be remembered, and I'd go down in history for my sacrifice."

"Is that what he told you?" She walked to him and leaned over so that he was looking hatefully into her eyes. "Do you_ really_ think that your name will make it into his victory speech?"

Fen watched his face fill with fury, and then replaced with fear when Toph lifted a stone from the ground threateningly. "Ready to talk now?"

"I don't know his name," he said in an attempt to get out of the situation. Toph didn't take the bait. She leaned in farther and narrowed her eyes at the criminal.

"_Don't_ lie to me." Fen, who was until now silent in the corner, saw that the Dai Lee agent was beginning to crack. He decided that this was the kind of thing Wei Fu was telling him to prevent, so he quickly stepped in.

"I think he's telling the truth, Toph," he offered.

"No he's not. His heart rate and breathing are going crazy." She turned her attention back to the scared man. But before she had a chance to threaten him further, she faced Fen once more. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Fen didn't answer her; he just raced from the room, confused. He ended up at the side of the building. For the last two years Fen spent his days telling Toph that he loved her, and for the last two months, that he wanted to marry her. And then he figures out that Toph can tell when someone's lying? Why hadn't she told him? Why hadn't _Wei Fu_ told him?

_Has Toph been one step ahead of me this entire time? Or __have I not been lying__ to her the last couple of years, but myself?_ He was so confused. Was he really in love with Toph?

Without thinking he shot his fist into the hard wall. Blood seeped from the scrapes on his knuckles, but he ignored the shot of pain that jolted up his arm. He rested his forehead next to his fist on the wall and shut his eyes tightly, sorting through his thoughts. He thought he knew what his destiny was. But now everything was blurred. Fen's emotions fought within him, and it felt as though his heart was stuck in the middle. He reminded himself that his heart didn't matter. That this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love. But he did.  
And now they would _both_ pay the price.

**Yes, I know there's a romance other than Taang going on here (Feph). But guess what! That's what happens when you don't see or hear from your crush in six years. You move on! Don't get me wrong. There will be major Taang later, but you don't just automatically get over something like that! They need to start from scratch. I'm just trying to make my story realistic.**

**You Fearless Leader,  
**_**Fox Face**_


	5. Forgetting Flowers

**Hello. I love your reviews! No. I thrive off of them! Yep. I am who I am because of your reviews. Congrats. You've made me quite the amazing author : )  
****Thanks especially to my regulars! purpleytk, TPOC1, and FELordRoy… THANKS!  
****This chapter's definitely a shorty.  
****Enough banter. Read and enjoy.**

_**Chapter 5: Forgetting Flowers**_

With every sharp flick of her wrist, every elegant rise and fall of her arms, every precise step of her lightly sifting feet, she became more discouraged. Making the water abide to lengths greater than rising from a spring seemed out of her grasp. She could imitate the push and the pull, but she couldn't command it. She couldn't heat the water and force its silky constant to mix with the free form of the air or even make it freeze when called to.

Sakari tried to guide her element one final time. Her form flawless, she brought her arms out slowly, her elbows and wrists bending slightly, and her tense fingers spread inches apart.

Sakari's face was stern and determined. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the diminishing water as it crumpled in the air and layers began to peel, splashing back into the small pool below. Her hands stayed steady, but the water still shuddered until there was nothing left but dew hanging loosely above their heads.

Disappointed, Sakari let the few remaining drops fall. Her head dropped and she growled out in aggravation; she turned to her new master, frustrated and ashamed.

Reluctantly, she lifted her head to meet Aang's gaze. She was surprised to see that, if he was as disappointed in her as she was, he wasn't showing it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said understandingly, remembering his many failed attempts at learning earthbending. He recalled Toph's far from helpful teaching tactics, Katara's reassuring advice, and Sokka's smug remarks as he was repeatedly thrown back after trying to make the stubborn boulder budge. _Rock beats airbender._

Back in the present, Aang lifted the water like an expert, his years of practice obvious as he performed a simple move that Sakari had never dared to try. After the water was bended back to its home, she had the urge to clap, but she kept her hands at her sides instead and waited for him to instruct her more. "See? You don't just order the water around. Let the water command you as well."

She nodded, and got back into her stance, ankle deep in cold, constantly lapping water.

This was their first training day. Sakari tried her best not to come off as a "sign my boobs" fan girl, which she wasn't sure was being accomplished. What's worse? With her unimpressive bending skills, she was sure that she couldn't be making the Avatar proud.

Not a good confidence-booster.

Sakari choked down her worries and took a deep breath, preparing herself. The water rose shakily. Once she had it stable, she began to let it glide through the air cautiously. Sakari glanced to her right, looking for confirmation. Aang stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, and he gave her a slight smile and nod. Sakari felt her shoulders loosen, and she turned her attention back to the water waiting in front of her.

She inhaled determinedly and shut her eyes to concentrate. Her fingers furled. But then she felt it slip and she heard the familiar sound of splashing water. But when she opened her eyes to investigate, expecting yet another failure, there was a block of ice floating in the middle of the clear spring they had picked to train in.

Shocked, she looked to Aang again to make sure she wasn't bonkers. "D-Did I-?" she tried to ask, pointing to the ice aloft in the water. He smiled at her and nodded a second time. Aang watched her face light up in pride, once again reminded of Katara.

The thought that Aang may have frozen the ice himself to boost her confidence occurred to her, but she didn't care to give the idea a second thought.

Sakari began to run excitedly to her master, her arms open wide. When she approached him she slowed her pace to a stop, remembering that he was her teacher. She positioned her hands in front of her and bowed appropriately, and an uncontrollable blush took over her smiling face.

"Thank you, Sifu Aang." Aang couldn't help but chuckle at her formality, but he was also very touched by her respect. He bowed deeply back at her.

The moment he was upright, however, there was an eleven-year-old waterbender stuck to him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. He staggered back but then quickly accepted the hug, grateful that he was now an appreciated sifu.

After a long morning of practice, they made their way to their shared home in Omashu.

When Sakari insisted on shopping in the new, strange town, Aang agreed happily. He did some shopping of his own, and soon he was delivering his peace offering.

* * *

He trudged down the dark, underground pass, mumbling angrily to himself.

First he's told that the Dai Lee was unable to restrain one of their targets. And now he has to deal with the ones that they _did_ capture.

Trying to keep the Earth Kingdom peasant from Kyoshi under control was beginning to seem futile. Every chance that was available to escape she took.

Wei Fu rounded the sharp corners of the hallways, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration. He didn't want all of his agents constantly preoccupied with one prisoner.

And yet something about her enticed him. He admired her strength and unquestionable courage. The girl reminded him of a woman from his past. A woman that he missed. Though he would never admit that to himself.

Wei Fu stopped abruptly in the poorly lit hall, the long braid at the back of his head swung forward slightly from the sudden standstill. His head clustered suddenly with recollection of his former life and disrupting bygones that he had tried for years to suppress. But somehow they would always find their way back to disturbing his dreams. Wei Fu resented the idea of her crowding his busy mind at work too.

He swallowed hard and started walking again at a faster stride, determined to relinquish the unbidden impressions from their tight hold on his mind. He decided that this prisoner needed to be dealt with for the sake of his sanity.

"Sir," the messenger inclined to Wei Fu from behind. He turned to the servant and gestured for him to rise. "Fire Lord Zuko has requested your presence."

Wei Fu Yong grinned evilly at the news. Not only was his plan going off without a hitch, but now he also had a distraction from his aching memories.

* * *

Toph sighed, and her fingers traveled lightly against the thin silk of her sheets. She then let her long hair unfurl down her back into her usual style, after sitting up from the bed of her rental in Omashu. She guessed it was early afternoon as she swung her legs to the side, embracing the feeling of earth under her callused feet.

After the unsuccessful interrogation and the unusual way Fen ran out on her yesterday, Toph had woken up early to find that he was not at his home down the street from hers. Frustrated, she trudged back for a nap. Also unsuccessful. That seemed to be her new thing since Aang had shown up. Failure- not fun. Especially when it's at something as simple as trying to sleep away your troubles.

She sat her head on her hands sluggishly, her elbows resting on her knees. Toph stayed in that position, thinking melancholy thoughts of the prier day's surprising events. Surprising was a bit of an understatement. Toph knew that Aang would come back one day. What better time than another war branching?

She straightened at the smell of slowly rising pastries from next door. She stood and walked to the window, her stomach begging for a taste.

In the blink of an eye she was dressed and on her way to the closest thing Omashu had to Aunt Shi Ru's place. But something stopped her. She stumbled to a halt on the stairs, unprepared for her findings. There was someone outside. Fen?

No. She remembered these footsteps. The hushed sound of air brushing gently against the ground. The feel of every beat of his heart. The memories remained clear, but not always welcome.

Toph stepped soundly the rest of the way, barely picking up her feet as they grazed the floor. Her pace led her slowly to her destination. Toph opened the door, her face showing no expression, and she picked up the tulipa acuminatas that were placed carefully on the other side. But he was gone. She felt a stinging combination of relief and sorrow, which, just as fast as it arrived, was replaced by rage.

She stood there a moment before backpedaling inside, over-analyzing the gift and wondering why she felt so upset. So confused.

It shook Toph's foundation. She ignored the cold water from the vase that lightly spilled over its sides and dripped to the stone floor, along with Toph's loosely held self-control.

Toph pushed her arm out hard. She felt the thick glass leave her fingertips and heard the echoing clash of the hard wall shattering the intricate vase across the room.

Toph left the flowers, crumpled on the floor amongst the scattered pieces, forcing herself to forget that they were there. Forget who brought them. Forget Aang. But the memories would always remain, taunting her to the point of screams. Six years without him had successfully taught her that.

**No—Wei Fu isn't in love with Suki. She reminds him of someone else. Confused? Hope not.  
****I listened to your suggestions, and I did my best on this one. I've been told by a few people to slow it down. So you're going to have to wait to see what's up with Zuko.**

**TPOC1****: I get what you're saying. I already have the "discriptiveness" in my head, so most of the time it slips my mind to describe it to the rest of you. Sorry! Any better this time?**

**Breathe Breathe Breathe****: Thanks. Honestly, little comments like that make my day!**

**Thanks again to everyone! If you have time, review please.**

**Your Fearless Leader,  
**_**Fox Face**_


	6. Mysterious Women

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. I'M SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU GUYS! I was planning on having this chapter up earlier. School issues, friend issues, father issues—it all starts to build up! Oh, well. I hope you enjoy this anyway. **_**I**_** certainly enjoyed writing it. Have fun!**

**P.S.**

**This starts off right where the last chapter ends (one day after the Omashu summit). I just wanted to make sure there was no confusion. Aren't I considerate?**

_**Chapter 6: Mysterious Women**_

Aang made the mistake of glancing back to the house, his curiosity gaining control. It gnawed at him—the way her face distorted, not bothering to cover her ramped emotions.

But he understood that he could never know what exactly was behind those angry scowls, the tightening clench of her jaw, those hard eyes that locked themselves in her famous glares. He found the fire of her anger and the icy chill of her stubbornness unsurprising, and yet she was still such a mystery. An unpredictable marvel. She herself was nothing but a blessing with the package-deal excitement of a curse. A misleading figure, disguising the rampaging master underneath her skin.

And what's under _that_? It used to be the sweet heart of a twelve-year-old girl. Now he didn't know.

She truly was a mystery.

Aang kept gliding through the once clear skies of Omashu, noticeable storm clouds fogging the horizon. He grimaced slightly as distant lightning struck the air brutally, a loud clap of thunder following on cue.

Aang, deciding to walk, tilted his glider to the city grounds, and his ears filled with the relaxing white noise of his element at the new angle.

Once he reached the ground, his glider was a staff, and he examined a small scratch on its edge. It was shear evidence that Sakari's first attempt at a water whip was just that—an _attempt._ Though his "niece" resembled Katara, she was definitely no prodigy. She wasn't going to master waterbending in a matter of days like her aunt; unfortunately, that's all Sakari had.

Happily forgetting his worries of Toph, he made his way home, or the closest thing he had to one.

Aang hardly made it into the door when Sakari popped up in front of him. Startled, he jerked backwards at the sudden appearance.

That's when Aang noticed the twin daggers that she held incorrectly in her petite grasp.

Sakari stood there in her blue Kyoshi Island outfit, her hair giving off tints of auburn in the lamps' light from inside the house. And, with a smile that forced her eyes to squint, her head tilted sweetly. Aang would have found this cute if it weren't for the double-edged knives. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her.

"I bought these on my way home." She squeaked defensively. And there was that word again: home. He wondered if he would ever have one again.

She continued her explanation despite Aang's uneasiness. "I _need_ to learn how to fight with these!" she said determinedly, while veering them in the air menacingly. He immediately stepped further away from the swinging blades, his arms up protecting himself, while he was also fighting the urge to laugh.

"Where did you get the money?" Aang asked, both for his own reoccurring curiosity and to avoid the girl's demands. Honestly, the thought of the klutz in front of him wandering around Omashu armed was enough to make the Avatar recoil.

Sakari seemed unprepared for the question as she averted her gaze to the small table across the room, her large grin vanishing. She then looked to her feet as her right foot drew tiny circles on the floor. Sakari folded her hands behind her back and shrugged innocently.

Aang rolled his eyes at the obviously guilt-ridden girl kept up her harmless façade. Not schooled in the art of parenthood, he decided to put off that conversation for later.

He reached cautiously for the daggers. Reluctantly, she brought them from her grip behind her back and handed the duo to her master, a brand new frown plastered on her face. He shook his head, bemused as he walked past her. Sakari huffed in annoyance and trudged to her room.

Before he left, Aang heard a yelp pursued by a brusque thud from behind him. He turned around to where he left Sakari, finding her sprawled across the floor. She laid there, her chin to the cold floor, before another earsplitting roar of thunder assaulted Omashu. Sakari pounced back up to her feet with an additional shrill from the noise. She quickly regained her composure and scurried off, her head held high the rest of the way.

Aang looked back down at the sharp items in his hands. He sighed to himself as he searched for a hiding place for the dangerous weapons, doing the entire city an unacknowledged favor.

* * *

Fen didn't flinch at the unforeseen lightning. He just kept walking, like he'd been doing during the previous night and all of that morning.

Rain started beating the gravel on the streets like bullets. In seconds, he was doused with the pounding water, his brown hair sticking to his forehead. Fen examined the citizens bustling through the lane, hurrying to get to their warm homes.

He was overwhelmed with numbing loneliness. He was an orphan. And his relationship with his fake fiancé was a fraud.

Trying to clear his mind, Fen continued his journey, not clear on his destination. He was drained, and his brain was fried.

As he walked, the mud behind him swished quietly. Fen stopped his endless walking and looked over his shoulder to the intruder. There stood a woman in a long, dark brown robe, almost blending in with the wet ground and clouded sky.

At least, he _guessed_ that it was a woman, noticing the long black braids that rested over her shoulders, strands of gray layering the dark color. Her face was covered by the shade of the hood thrown over her head.

Fen turned to the stranger, and they both stood there. There was something about the woman that made Fen wordless. Something slightly eerie or almost… ghost-like.

Situations like this made him jumpy. He was not a bender. He was not skilled in hand-to-hand combat. The only weapon that he specialized in was the bow and arrow, which were unavailable to him at that moment.

The skill he relied on most was his ability to perceive through the walls of the human mind. No, he wasn't a mind _reader_. He was an expert at body language; the subtle twitch of a finger could be a dead giveaway to a person's thoughts or fears. He could tell the tale of a man by his eyes.

And that's what aroused his suspicion. This stranger was unreadable. He felt weak, like an earthbender with no earth. So he persisted with his curious staring, not able to keep his eyes off of her. He was ready for it, but the woman didn't attack.

He leaned towards her slightly, rain still pelting his head furiously, and tried to decipher who this was, if he knew her. She stayed like a stone. Like an unmovable spirit.

Fen took a hesitant step forward. He was going to ask what she was doing out in the rain at an attempt to end the ogle, but she spoke instead, like she had somehow sensed his approaching words.

"Your questions will be answered in Ba Sing Se." Fen took back his step at the sound of her voice. It was calm and surprisingly clear through the deafening weather. But what he tried to focus on was what she had said. _Ba Sing Se?_

Before he could reply or ask what she meant, the mysterious woman was gone. Fen blinked several times. Had his sanity finally turned on him? He wasn't about to go chasing after the visitor to find out.  
Fen was finally ready to go home.

He didn't know who she was, why she was there, or why any solutions would be found in Ba Sing Se. But, for some unknown reason, he trusted her, which was one more thing that made him feel weak.

* * *

"We are going to find her, Sokka," said the Kyoshi Warrior reassuringly. "The Avatar will know what to do." Sokka nodded his head silently as an acknowledgment at her trying to sooth his worried shakes.

He had become good friends with this certain warrior, the one responsible for the gash on his lower-lip. He found that her name was Lumi. And, with a lot of arguing with her and himself, he had decided that this would definitely be better handled with the help of the Avatar.

Suki was taken from their home the day before, and Sokka had demanded a readied boat for his journey to Omashu immediately.

He gazed wearily at the retreating sight of Mauji waving sadly to him as the island diminished from his vision. He sighed and turned to the other concerned warriors and gave them all a small smile to let them know that he was alright.

When the unconvinced women shuffled away to their individual duties, Sokka looked down at the small pouch of money he had brought, only now realizing that it was empty. _Sakari._ He put it into his bag and carried on with his staring out at the sea, successfully concerning himself with his daughter's safety with the Avatar.

He wasn't planning on this being a trouble-free exploit. The Dai Lee would be back. All they had to do now was hope that they would be ready for them.

**Well, there you have it! I sure hope I'm doing okay.  
Don't Forget: Reviews=Very Much Appreciated Awesomeness**

**Your Fearless Leader,**_**  
Fox Face**_


	7. New Plans and Old Friends

**Wow. I missed my quota, didn't I? Well, I've been contemplating this story. You know, if I should be a reader instead of a writer? But I've decided that I'm going to keep doing both. And I hope that gladdens someone out there! Fan Fiction wouldn't let me post this until now. You have my permission to blame both of us for the delay. Sorry.  
**

**(Second day after the Omashu Summit.)**

_**Chapter 7: New Plans and Old Friends**_

The servant's small ankles shook in their unfitting boots, the presence of his master quickly crumbling his confidence. He watched as Wei Fu Yong's bony fingers clawed into his desk after the unfortunate servant delivered the news to the tyrant before him.

"Whose fault is this?" he asked. The tension in his voice was obvious, every syllable exuding the lingering rage that would soon explode in the dark office.

"I-I'm not sure, Sir," he managed to stutter out. "I wasn't informed of the details. All I know is that she's been missing for about a day now." Wei Fu stomped to the short courier, towering over him like a platypus-bear but twice as terrifying.

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" he boomed, only a fraction of his anger escaping.

"The two Dai Lee agents guarding her door were only recently found detained in her cell," the boy, despite his nervous shaking, was proud of himself for speaking moderately calmly. After minutes of waiting, he decided to try explaining more, the distressing silence becoming too much for him, "She was careful not to be caught, Sir."

Wei Fu growled with fury. He roughly grabbed the herald's tunic and rammed him into the nearest stone wall, causing an aching shudder to ripple through the boy's bones.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" he yelled, his veins bulging and eyes widening with displeasure and shame.

"I'm just the messenger, Sir!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Wei Fu lowered the child and shoved him angrily to the door, easily sending him across the room. He ran clumsily, thankful for the mercy he was shown.

Once the pest was gone, Wei Fu made it to his desk. His hand clung tightly to his throbbing head.

Everything was falling apart. He was already searching for the Earth Kingdom woman's husband. Now he had to worry about the new escapee. Even his agents weren't doing their job right. His headache worsened as it filled with images of himself locked away forever like Long Feng.

_At least I have the Fire Lord on my side._ Wei Fu took solace in that fact. With Zuko playing into his hands, things could turn around; the game could be back in his favor. All Wei Fu Yong needed was a new plan.

An epiphany striking him, he stood and walked to the window. As he gazed, the ideas grew into a small outline of a deviant plan.

_Perhaps Fen can be of more use to me then I once thought._

* * *

"Sokka, you have to get out of bed sometime," coaxed Ty Lee. Sokka only replied with a grunt as he rolled to his side, turning his back to the two determined Kyoshi Warriors.

Ty Lee sighed heavily, and Lumi rested her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I miss her too, but crying about it won't fix anything! We'll be on land soon, so you should get off your butt, and get some breakfast," she said, hoping that she had awakened his lust for food.

He slumped to sitting position and glared at Lumi. "I wasn't crying!" he stated defensively.

She and Ty Lee gave him knowing smiles before telling him about the first village they would be stopping at on their trip to Omashu.

After breakfast Sokka and the three other Kyoshians trekked through the Earth Kingdom, agreed on travelling nonstop until sunset.

As Lumi looked over at the marching Sokka, she congratulated herself for getting him out of bed. Although he hadn't been his usual self since Suki was taken away from him, she was glad to see that he was actually smiling at a joke that another warrior was telling, and that he was telling a few jokes as well.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Lumi missed the quick figures that dodged behind nearby trees as the group entered the village.

Taking a well-deserved break, they savored the way the town's spring sprayed light drops of water over their warn bodies. Sokka ate his preplaced snack hungrily, but he stopped when something caught his eye, despite nightfall's quickening approach.

The tip of a familiar hat ducking on the opposite side of a roof caused him to stop eating and stand to get a better look, earning him questioning glances from the others. As he squinted, he remembered the headwear and grabbed the hilt of his sword, an unmissed signal for the other members of their gang to prepare for a fight.

Three Dai Lee agents jumped from their hiding places, and citizens scattered automatically. Noting that they were benders, the Kyoshi Warriors were prepared to use Ty Lee's chi blocking techniques that she had taught them years ago.

Outnumbered by one, the Dai Lee struck first, and the battle had begun. One by one, people fell like rain.

Lumi was the first to go down after taking out one agent, and then it was Boa Yu by an unexpected rock column. Shortly after it commenced, the crusade was left only with Sokka and Ty Lee against the two remaining Dai Lee agents.

Ty Lee struggled to come into close contact with them as she fought, and Sokka sliced through stone after stone but was unable to act offensively. Just as the scuffle seemed to be endless, Sokka heard a screech from behind him. He turned to see his alliance sunken to her waist in the ground, struggling to free herself. She looked up at him hopelessly. Suddenly her eyes became more fearful.

"Get down!" she ordered. Sokka obeyed immediately not bothering to turn around. He flattened himself on the floor, covering his clothes in sludge, and looked up to see the attack fly over him and straight into the unsuspecting agent who'd confined Ty Lee.

She gave him a quick smile before Sokka rolled onto his back. His heart sank fast, seeing the last Dai Lee agent standing over him menacingly.

Reacting quickly, he swung his legs and tried to kick the man off balance. But he stood tall and firm with his element beneath him. Before Sokka could think of a new plan he heard a loud thump, and the agent fell to the side

Shocked and confused, he waited for the hero to say something. The bright Sun already hidden behind the mountains on the horizon, Sokka couldn't make out the champion's face, just her memorable figure.

Her arm came down and met his, and she pulled him up and kissed him on the cheek like she had done when they first met.

"Suki!" Sokka didn't waste time to say more than that. He reached for her, dropping his sword, and pressed his lips to hers. She joyfully obliged, both of them forgetting all of their struggles. After minutes of waiting happily, Ty Lee began to grow impatient. The couple ignored her as she cleared her throat intentionally loud.

"Hello? Waste deep in rock over here!"

* * *

"So you drop off the face of the Earth, and then show up, suddenly expecting me to be giddy about your crazy notion that a spirit is telling us to go to Ba Sing Se—my worst nightmare wrapped up in two convenient walls, trapping me inside with the insane man I'm taking the time to talk to for some reason—_tonight_?" she asked, saying her words so fast that Fen had to take a second to regroup before answering.

"Yes."

Toph shot him a look before going back to picking at her food angrily. She had regretfully agreed to have dinner with Fen, only for him to tell her some ridiculous story of a stranger giving him advice on his life.

"Ba Sing Se is different now!" he argued.

"It doesn't matter! The captain of the airship my mother rented won't take us all the way to Ba Sing Se without more money, and we just spent the last of ours on our dinner. It would take us days to get to Ba Sing Se on foot! We're not going," she said with a type of finality in her voice that Fen would usually take as his cue to stop talking, but he was determined with this particular argument.

"But-"

"Appa and I can take you." Toph jumped slightly at Aang's voice. She quietly cursed herself for not noticing his light footsteps. Aang walked towards their table after overhearing the couple's conversation.

Fen was surprised by the Avatar's appearance too, but it was just what he needed; he tried to pounce on the opportunity, but before he could, Toph answered Aang.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're not going to Ba Sing Se," she said coldly. Her reply stung, but he wasn't giving up that easily. If Toph was going to Ba Sing Se, then so was he.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to go back to your father?" Aang persisted, taking a seat at their table. He didn't know much about Toph's life after the war, but her parents seemed like a good conversation starter.

Fen winced at the Avatar's accidental mistake. He nudged him and shook his head slightly to let him know to get off the subject.

"My dad's dead," she said icily, looking away. Aang wasn't sure what to do at that point. Things were even more awkward than before, and no one wanted to be the one to break the tension.

"Oh, uh… Sorry." Toph made kind of a snorting noise to acknowledge his apology.

"This is good progress," Fen said, sounding a lot like a therapist. "I think we should continue this conversation on Appa." He looked to Aang as if asking for permission. He nodded, and they both began to stand.

"This conversation will _not _be continuing, _especially_ not on Appa!" Toph interrupted, raising her voice. "Fen. We're leaving. Now." And with that she got up and started for the door of the restaurant.

"Toph, wait," Aang said. "I'm going to Ba Sing Se anyway. I would really appreciate some company. Please?" Aang wasn't originally planning on going to Ba Sing Se, but he already lost Toph once because of Roku. He wasn't about to let it happen again, but he wasn't looking forward to what his past life would have to say about this.

Toph, taken aback, stammered for a moment, trying to decide whether she should just storm off.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany the Avatar to Ba Sing Se," said a familiar, high-pitched voice, catching Toph off gaurd once again. She wasn't expecting to see her here in Omashu.

"Uh, well-" Aang stammered, confused by the stranger's offer. He didn't know this person, but it looked like Toph did, judging by her not-so-kind reaction to her showing up.

Noticing Toph's glares, the visitor turned her attention to the fuming earthbender. "You don't look happy to see me," she said with a fake disappointment. "Something wrong, _Mud Crawler_?"

"No, except I have a stalker apparently," Toph answered bitterly.

"Relax. I'm not here for you. Word got back home that the Avatar came out of hiding," Jie said, letting her eyes loiter on Aang, causing Toph to seethe even more. "So what'll it be, Avatar Aang?"

Flustered with her thoughts and rage, Toph couldn't stop herself from blurting, "Sorry, Jie, But the Avatar already has enough company." Everyone was stunned silent by Toph's surprising acceptance to the trip with Aang.

"Surely there's room for one more?" Jie broke the silence. That's when Fen got an idea—payback.

"Of course there's room! The more the merrier, right?"

"Wonderful!" Jie replied. She skipped from the room, before any protests could be made, as if leading a parade to Appa. Once she was gone, Toph sent a rock straight to Fen's shin.

"What?" he said defensively, rubbing the spot where the rock bruised. "I can't be held accountable for that! I'm '_insane_.' Remember?"

While Fen got pelted with more stones because of his taunting, Aang was in the best mood he'd been in for six years. Toph, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what she had just gotten herself into.

**Oh, Fen… so naive. **

**Anyone remember Jie? She has some ulterior motives... _maybe_. This was planned from the start, not a random twist. I don't work that way folks! **

**Review_ PLEASE_, and maybe the next chapter will be up sooner! Tell me if I've made any mistakes that I can fix also. AND I went back and fixed up earlier chapters. Nothin' big!  
**

**Your Fearless Leader,  
**_**Fox Face**_** (The **_**Fox**_**iest)**


End file.
